The Celebrity Apprentice (season 2)
The Celebrity Apprentice 2 was the season all Wipeout Canadians from Ontario appeared. Candidates The following is the list of candidates for this season. The candidates are divided into two teams, Male versus Female (as in Seasons 1, 2, and 4). The women named their team Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare and heroic endeavor. The men named their team KOTU, an acronym for K'ings '''O'f 'T'he 'U'niverse. Weekly results : The contestant was on the losing team. : The contestant won the competition and was named the Celebrity Apprentice. : The contestant won as project manager on his/her team. : The contestant lost as project manager on his/her team. : The contestant was brought to the final boardroom. : The contestant was fired. : The contestant lost as project manager and was fired. : The contestant was absent during the week due to previous engagements. Episodes Episode 1 ;Task 1 *'''Airdate: March 1, 2009 *'Task scope:' The making and selling of homemade cupcakes at the Institute of Culinary Education and having them tested in a taste contest *'Athena project manager:' Joan Rivers *'KOTU project manager:' Herschel Walker *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Ivanka Trump; Donald Trump, Jr. *'Winning team:' Athena **'Reasons for win:' All of the women managed to bring in at least one contact to raise money, with Brande Roderick and Annie Duke being the most successful in this regard. Representatives from Crumbs bakery sampled both Athena's chocolate ganache cupcake and KOTU's Vanilla cupcake. Athena won an extra $15,000 for having the better tasting cupcake. This turned out to be the difference between winning and losing, as the men's team would have been at nearly $65,000 had they won this vote. Athena were also praised for bouncing back from an early disaster, caused when the chocolate cupcakes did not raise properly due to an incorrect mixing, which the team recovered from by adding extra chocolate topping. The team committed another blunder by giving one of these cupcakes to Crumbs instead of the more popular vanilla with chocolate chip cookies, but fortunately this turned out not to matter because KOTU's cupcake tasted far worse. **'Losing team:' KOTU **'Reasons for loss:' Neither Andrew Dice Clay, Dennis Rodman nor Jesse James brought in a single donor between them, with Herschel Walker and Tom Green bringing in three-quarters of the team's revenue. Despite this, the team still earned enough that they could have edged the women by winning the $15,000 from Crumbs; unfortunately an earlier blunder cost them severely, as they did not add enough sugar to their cupcakes and had to resort to brushing syrup onto them. This did not make enough of a difference, and the representatives from Crumbs called the men's cupcake the most disgusting thing they had ever tasted, costing them the $15,000 and with it, the task. **'Sent to boardroom:' Andrew Dice Clay, Dennis Rodman, Herschel Walker *'Fired:' Andrew Dice Clay - by process of elimination and for potentially implying at one point that he wanted to quit. While Dice said that he didn't intend to actually quit because he would be effectively admitting the loss was his fault, Trump became convinced that his heart wasn't in the competition. Even though Herschel was responsible for his bad leadership and baking a lousy cupcake, he and Dennis had fought to stay, leaving Trump to eliminate Andrew Dice Clay. Dice was also fired for not contributing much on this task and for not bringing any donors in. *'Notes:' **Athena raised $76,267.39. **KOTU raised $49,449. **This is the fifth season that started the job interview process with teams of men vs. women **Andrew Dice Clay was the first candidate to express the urge to quit but not actually do so. **KOTU is the first corporate name that is an acronym—Kings Of The Universe **The total money of profit was $125,716.39, which is a Celebrity Apprentice record of winning money as project manager. **Claudia Jordan was very vocal about Annie Duke being too controlling—especially in making the cupcakes. Episode 2 ;Task 2 *'Airdate': March 8, 2009 *'Task sponsor:' zappos.com *'Task scope:' Creating a 4-page comic book with a central comic book character represented by zappos.com. *'Athena project manager:' Khloe Kardashian *'KOTU project manager:' Scott Hamilton *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Donald Trump, Jr.; Erin Burnett *'Winning team:' Athena **'Reasons for win:' Although Claudia Jordan fumbled the presentation and Natalie Gublis did not do her team any favors by saying she wanted to get out of the costume, the CEO of Zappos generally liked their comic more than KOTU's. *'Losing team:' KOTU **'Reasons for loss:' The CEO of Zappos said he was impressed by both teams. However, while Tom Green's presentation appeared stronger, the CEO couldn't quite understand why the character was named EEE (Scott's name that Tom fought against). This was ultimately the deciding factor. **'Sent to boardroom:' Scott Hamilton, Tom Green, Herschel Walker. *'Fired:' Scott Hamilton - for giving the comic book character a name that did not start with a Z, for not controlling the strong personalities on his team, and for bringing Herschel Walker instead of Clint Black. *'Notes:' **When Donald Trump, Jr. came to check on Athena's progress, Melissa Rivers took all the credit for the name of Athena's comic book character and the concept of their comic, even though Claudia Jordan was the one who came up with the concept and Joan Rivers was the one who came up with the name. When it was brought up in the boardroom, Khloe Kardashian confirmed that the ideas stemmed from Claudia, but did not contradict Melissa's claim. **Claudia fell ill later into the day and she asked to go home from the task, despite being the one who was presenting the comic in front of the CEO. She also claimed in the boardroom that it was the team that made her go home, even though she asked to herself. This also affected Claudia's presentation that morning, but the women won nonetheless. **Annie Duke was angered that Claudia left for the night because she had such a pivotal role in the task. Annie also wanted to write the script of the comic instead of Joan Rivers (an accomplished writer), which infuriated Joan. **When Claudia fumbled Athena's presentation, she thought she would grade herself a "2.0" or "C". **Dennis Rodman wanted to make KOTU's comic book character a transvestite. **Khloe gradually stepped into her role as project manager after several hours of people talking over each other. However, the general consensus among her team was that she did quite well, even though it was acknowledged that she was famous for virtually nothing. **Khloe won $20,000 to her charity. **The men took much longer than the women to come up with a concept. A feud erupted between Tom Green and Scott Hamilton during the task, after Scott thought that Tom was being distracting and Tom thought that no one was listening his ideas. Herschel Walker told Tom to shut up numerous times, and Herschel was even brought into the boardroom to solely advocate against Tom. **Herschel was sent out before Trump fired Scott. **Clint Black was frustrated with the lack of work being done and tried to take charge. Several celebrities commented about his demeanor and said it looked like he thought he was project manager. Jesse James also commented on how demanding and obnoxious Clint was and said that if he was Trump, he would fire Clint. **Clint also had many tense exchanges of words with Dennis, which would come to a head in the fourth episode. **Natalie Gulbis had to wear her team's costume, and then made a negative comment about the costume in front of the Zappos executive, which she was criticized for by Donald Trump, Jr. **Although the episode made it look like KOTU lost purely because their character's name started with an E instead of a Z, the show's website revealed that the Zappos CEO, Tony Hsieh, had another problem with the fact that their name was very similar to the Asus Eee PC and potentially a violation of the Asus trademark. Episode 3 ;Task 3 *'Air date:' March 15, 2009 *'Task scope:' Sell 125 wedding dresses. *'Athena project manager:' Brande Roderick *'KOTU project manager:' Tom Green *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Ivanka Trump; George H. Ross *'Winning team:' Athena **'Reasons for win:' Many of Athena's contacts came through. In addition, their wonderfully decorated space was inviting to the non-contact buyers. *'Losing team:' KOTU **'Reasons for loss:' Already two people down, KOTU lost another person when Dennis Rodman didn't participate due to getting sick the night before (He had been partying with Tom Green). Prior to Dennis' alleged illness, he did nothing to help his team. Dennis appeared more interested in bar hopping than in his self-appointed task of promoting the sale. Only part of the $45,000 and $35,000 that Clint Black and Herschel Walker respectively, raised through contacts showed up in time to count for final sales. Also, Tom insisted for a minimalist decoration which did not appeal to the buyers. **'Sent to boardroom:' No final boardroom - Trump decided that Tom Green doesn't deserve to select 1–3 people back into the boardroom because he felt that Tom had been an awful project manager, and moreover had failed to deliver on any of the promises he made in the previous boardroom. *'Fired:' Tom Green for showing lousy leadership by sleeping in, inability to control the team, horrible performance, poor sales comparison to Athena, and not bringing any money in. *'Notes:' **Athena sold 22 dresses and total profit of $103,000. **KOTU sold 21 dresses and total profit of $63,450. **Empress Tasha trapped Pearl Krabs in a cage. **Brande Roderick won $166,450 for her charity, which is a new record for most money won in a single task. Brande eclipsed Joan Rivers' old record just two episodes ago. **Joan Rivers did not participate in the first day of this task due to a speaking engagement. **Brande Roderick considered Annie Duke and Melissa Rivers to be stars on her team. **During the task, Tom Green was late to help the guys with the setup. **During the Boardroom, Dennis Rodman insisted that he refused to help KOTU with the selling because of an allergic reaction to cats and dogs. However, many teammates from both sides (especially based on comments by the women on Athena) speculated that it was a hoax, jokingly saying that the cat might have been a lady named "Kitty" that Dennis met earlier in the day, and his sickness was really a hangover. **From the KOTU teammates, Jesse James thought that Trump should fire both Tom and Dennis, and Herschel Walker and Clint Black agreed. **Mr. Trump said that Dennis should try a little bit harder and not keep losing. **From far and wide, Pearl Krabs should be fired. **Toadette, Toad, Yoshi and Birdo are also fired. **All Wipeout Canadians are fired in the season expect for Pembroke's arm wrestler. Episode 4 ;Task 4 *'Airdate:' March 22, 2009 *'Task sponsor:' ACN Inc. *'Task scope:' Both teams must produce a live event launching ACN's new Iris 3000 Videophone. *'Athena project manager:' Claudia Jordan *'KOTU project manager:' Brian McKnight *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Ivanka Trump; Donald Trump, Jr. *'Winning team:' KOTU **'Reasons for win:' The audience at the presentations submitted comment cards regarding the presentations and selected their favorite. Despite comments regarding their lack of focus on the product, KOTU received 85% of the votes. *'Losing team:' Athena **'Reasons for loss:' Athena's presentation only received 15% of the audience's votes. Despite praise for the comedic talents of Joan Rivers, the rest of the content of the presentation was judged to be inferior and the vignettes were extremely "cheesy" according to Donald Trump. **'Sent to boardroom:' Claudia Jordan, Melissa Rivers, Khloe Kardashian *'Fired:' Claudia Jordan, for producing an uninteresting presentation, losing the respect of the entire team, and for letting her emotions tie into her decision to bring in Melissa Rivers. *'Notes:' **Brian McKnight won $20,000 for his charity. **Joan Rivers again missed the early part of the task due to a charity event, and originally she was going to miss the entire task because of a late flight back to New York City. However, Natalie Gulbis researched an earlier flight and Joan managed to perform for Athena. **Claudia Jordan said that Melissa Rivers was very obnoxious and was her biggest problem. Despite that, the rest of the team said that Melissa did an outstanding job and even Annie Duke said if they won, she would have given all the credit to Melissa and Joan Rivers. Claudia still went on to say how bossy she was and how she cannot take criticism which infuriated Joan Rivers. Claudia was then getting verbally assaulted by Joan and Melissa, and the rest of the team believed that Claudia should get fired. **While Claudia actually said that Khloe Kardashian should be fired due to her lack of contribution to the task, she spent most of the boardroom attacking Melissa instead, which blew up in her face when Trump realised she had brought Melissa back for personal reasons. Only then did Claudia attempt to make a case for Khloe to be fired, but Melissa came to her defense and blamed Claudia for not properly delegating. **This was the first time KOTU won a task. **After Clint Black won the right to have KOTU take the second presentation slot, Dennis Rodman suddenly sparked a massive argument with him, apparently taking offense at the fact that Clint had won his team's presentation slot via a coin flip (even though the coin flip idea was actually from Annie Duke). Episode 5 ;Task 5 *'Airdate:' March 29, 2009 *'Task sponsor:' Loews Hotels *'Task scope:' Both teams must work as hoteliers at The Regency, A Loews Hotel in New York City.“‘Celebrity Apprentice’ Contestants Attempt to Run Loews Regency,” Hotel Chatter. March 30, 2009. (Retrieved 2009-05-13.) *'Athena project manager:' Tionne Watkins *'KOTU project manager:' Dennis Rodman *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Donald Trump, Jr.; Ivanka Trump *'Winning team:' Athena **'Reasons for win:' While Athena failed to mention the various prices for amenities to the guests, they made up with great customer service to score 91% for the customer approval rating. *'Losing team:' KOTU **'Reasons for loss:' While Dennis Rodman was initially strong as project manager, he started drinking partway through the day and soon started behaving very erratically, leaving the check-in and room service in total chaos at the start of the task. The team pulled together and performed well after Dennis disappeared halfway through the task, but their weak start and the women's exceptional performance meant that they never had any realistic chance of victory. KOTU only received a score of 86%. **'Sent to boardroom:' No final boardroom; Trump proceeded to the firing immediately after announcing Athena's victory. *'Fired:' Dennis Rodman, for his erratic behavior over the last few weeks and the lack of leadership. *'Notes:' **Tionne Watkins won $20,000 for her charity. **Khloe Kardashian missed the first day of the task due to a prior engagement. As a result, she was visibly disorganised on the second day, and Tionne Watkins said that if Athena lost, she would definitely bring back Khloe. **Vincent Pastore and Stephen Baldwin arrived as celebrity guests. Stephen Baldwin was disappointed with his room's view and Joan Rivers's oversight of not telling him the $400 in charges to see a show. Stephen and Vincent's experiences were not taken into account for the teams scores, much to Joan's relief and KOTU's disappointment, since Vincent had been very pleased with the service they gave him. **Room 702 and the clients requested Annie Duke for room service rather than Natalie Gulbis. Natalie had a hard time doing the room service and she rolled her eyes in front of Room 702. **Dennis Rodman was confronted in the boardroom by Trump and the KOTU teammates as they were all concerned over his drinking. At one point before the announcement of who won, Trump said that he could have fired Dennis even if Athena lost, which could have been an Apprentice show first. **Despite Athena's victory, the women's celebrations on the announcement of the result were very subdued. In particular, Annie Duke was visibly in tears when Dennis Rodman was fired. **At the end of the episode there was no shot of the other candidates returning to the suite, nor a trailer for the following episode. The credits ran over a black background, and were followed by a PSA for Alcoholics Anonymous. Episode 6 ;Task 6 *'Airdate:' April 5, 2009 *'Task scope:' Both teams must create and present viral videos for All laundry detergent. *'Athena project manager:' Melissa Rivers *'KOTU project manager:' Clint Black *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Donald Trump, Jr.; Ivanka Trump *Both Athena and KOTU failed the task, and both teams are asked to return back to the boardroom **'Athena's reason for loss:' Although Athena did a better job of explaining the All detergent, and their video was preferred by Perez Hilton, executives did not like the fact that they used the politically incorrect term "midget" in their video, in addition to other foul language. Also, Trump wasn't sure that using Jesse James was the best focal point for the detergent's target demographic. **'Sent to boardroom:' Melissa Rivers, Brande Roderick and Tionne Watkins **'KOTU's reason for loss:' KOTU lost because their commercial did not even explain how the detergent worked. The commercial also featured off-colored sexual innuendo that Trump even compared to porn. **'Sent to boardroom:' Clint Black, Natalie Gulbis, and Khloe Kardashian *'Fired:' **Tionne Watkins, for volunteering to go back to the boardroom **Khloe Kardashian, for her past DUI arrest *'Notes:' **Because KOTU is grievously decimated, Trump decided to reshuffle the teams. The new KOTU consists of Khloe, Natalie, Clint, Joan, and Herschel. The new Athena contains Jesse, Melissa, Annie, Tionne, and Brande. **Trump stressed to the remaining celebrities that alcohol abuse is a horrible thing and that he can't stand it. **Herschel Walker had a prior engagement and did not help out during the first day of the task except over the phone. Brian McKnight also had a prior engagement that day, but unlike Herschel Walker, he was unable to participate in the task at all. Brian would later be put on Athena. **An 'All' Detergent executive described All's demographic was "women with children", but then emphasized "not moms". **This is the second time in Apprentice history where both teams lost and that both failing project managers picked two people to be brought in the boardroom. The first time this happened was in the third season, but unlike that season, Trump decided to fire two people, and one from each team. **Tionne Watkins was fired simply because she volunteered to go into the boardroom. Trump even recalled a situation in the second season, when candidate Bradford Cohen agreed to waive his exemption, essentially agreeing to volunteer being up for termination. When Melissa Rivers came to her defense, Trump said that she would have been the one fired had Tionne not volunteered, and exclaimed "Never Volunteer for an Execution!" **Khloe Kardashian was fired because of her previous arrest for a DUI. However, Trump did give her $20,000 for her charity—bringing her total to $40,000. **Although they had constantly butted heads, Clint Black chose not to bring Joan Rivers back into the boardroom, despite saying earlier in the episode that Joan would be the only person he would bring back. By his own admission, Clint had intended to engineer his own termination by bringing back Khloe Kardashian and Natalie Gulbis, who were not to blame for the loss. However, Clint's plan backfired after Trump proceeded to fire Khloe for something unrelated to the task. **At the end of the episode during the final commercial break, it was revealed that Joan and Melissa Rivers had both starred in a series of viral videos for All detergent, which were available on the company website. Episode 7 ;Task 7 *'Airdate:' April 12, 2009 *'Task sponsor:' LifeLock *'Task scope:' Both teams must design in-store displays for an identity-theft protection company. *'Athena project manager:' Brian McKnight *'KOTU project manager:' Natalie Gulbis *'Judges:' Donald Trump; George H. Ross; Ivanka Trump *'Winning team:' KOTU *'Reason for win:' KOTU had the more interesting display and product packaging. Executives also liked the idea of having the celebrities endorsing their product. *'Losing team:' Athena *'Reason for loss:' While Athena had a better presentation, their packaging looked cheap and they did not introduce anything new to the display. *'Sent to the boardroom:' Brian McKnight, Melissa Rivers, Brande Roderick *'Fired:' Brian McKnight - for letting another teammate, Annie Duke, take the reins during the task and for admitting that he had lost his desire to continue in the process. *'Notes:' **At the beginning of the episode, most of the celebrities were shocked when Khloe Kardashian was fired simply because of her past DUI arrest. **For this task, Brian McKnight was placed on the Athena team. **Natalie Gulbis won $20,000 for her charity. **Despite a personality conflict with Clint Black during the last task, Joan Rivers was able to work with Clint and her opinion of him improves. Joan and Melissa Rivers both switch their ire to Annie Duke, with whom they have discussed fellow team members. **Joan Rivers continues her extreme protection of Melissa Rivers, including threatening to quit the show if Melissa is fired. Clint Black asked Joan what she would do if she and Melissa ended up facing off against each other in the final, but Joan refused to answer the question. **Jesse James became increasingly ill with a stomach flu throughout the episode. **The second half of this episode featured the beginnings of the next task, which was completed in Episode 8. Piers Morgan, the winner of the first Celebrity Apprentice competition was introduced as a surprise guest observer of the subsequent task. **There were many personality conflicts between Joan Rivers and Annie Duke, along with Melissa Rivers' attitude among others. **Trump lets the celebrities know that he hates people who choose to drink and drive. This primarily explains his firing of Khloe. Episode 8 ;Task 8 *'Airdate:' April 19, 2009 *'Task scope:' Raise the most money by auctioning jewelry from Ivanka Trump's jewelry brand. *'Athena project manager:' Annie Duke *'KOTU project manager:' Joan Rivers *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Ivanka Trump; Piers Morgan *'Winning team:' Athena *'Losing team:' KOTU *'Sent to the boardroom:' No final boardroom *'Fired:' Natalie Gulbis, for not being an effective fundraiser for Ivanka Trump's jewelry brand, primarily by selecting jewelry that was too small to be visible in the room. *'Notes:' **The first half of this task was shown during the previous episode. **The previous Celebrity Apprentice, Piers Morgan, was brought back to observe the teams as a judge. **While revealing the results of the task, Trump commented that Clint Black was a very weak auctioneer, and that Annie Duke was very effective as an auctioneer. **Trump commented that having very small jewelry offended some of the viewers in the back row, for they could not see the items up for auction. He also commented that having very small jewelry was also somewhat offensive to his daughter Ivanka. **Trump found it hard to fire Herschel Walker because he was able to raise $55,000. **A feud breaks out between Annie Duke and Joan Rivers, and Joan even goes as far as to compare Annie to Adolf Hitler. **Athena raised $153,000 in profit. **KOTU raised $92,000 in profit. ** Annie Duke's earnings of $245,000 is a new record for The Celebrity Apprentice competition. ;Task 9 *'Task sponsor:' The Schwan Food Company *'Task scope:' Create a new meal for Schwan's LiveSmart frozen food line.“The Celebrity Apprentice,” NBC Universal Media Village. April 19, 2009. (Retrieved 2009-05-13.) *'Athena project manager:' Jesse James *'KOTU project manager:' Herschel Walker *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Ivanka Trump; Joe Kernen *'Winning team:' Athena *'Losing team:' KOTU *'Sent to the boardroom:' No final boardroom *'Fired:' Herschel Walker, for choosing the yogurt dessert that the executives thought was too complex to be packaged as frozen food, losing the control and respect of Clint Black, having a bad record as project manager (0-2), and for his excessive losses in the tasks (2-7). *'Notes:' **Jesse James won $20,000 for his charity. Episode 9 ;Task 10 *'Airdate:' April 26, 2009 *'Task scope:' Create a 4 page advertorial, starring David Lee, for Right Guard deodorant *'Athena project manager:' Brande Roderick *'KOTU project manager:' Clint Black *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Ivanka Trump; Jim Cramer *'Winning team:' KOTU *'Losing team:' Athena *'Sent to the boardroom:' Brande Roderick, Annie Duke, Melissa Rivers *'Fired: ' Melissa Rivers - for being judged to have less potential to raise money in future tasks. *'Notes:' **To even the teams, Jesse James was sent back to KOTU. **Jesse declined to cooperate with Clint Black on the project, after the better part of Jesse's ideas were not used. Clint and Joan Rivers understood, and even Jesse acknowledged Clint as a good project leader and congratulated him on the winning ad campaign. **Melissa Rivers accused Annie Duke and Brande Roderick of conspiring against her because they had left her out of participating in the team project, an accusation that both Annie and Brande denied. **After being fired, Melissa completely lost control and she verbally attacked her teammates, calling them "whore pit vipers" and then refused to do an exit interview, hurling abuse at the show's behind-the-scenes staff in the process. **Joan called Annie a Nazi and a "piece of shit" after Melissa was fired, and she also said that "poker players are trash". Joan also called Brande a "stupid blonde" before exiting with Melissa in a fury. **Clint Black won $20,000 for his charity. Episode 10 ;Task 11 *'Airdate:' May 3, 2009 *'Task scope:' Create a jingle and 30 second commercial for Chicken of the Sea. *'Athena project manager:' Annie Duke *'KOTU project manager:' Clint Black *'Judges:' Donald Trump; Donald Trump, Jr.; Ivanka Trump *'Winning team: '''Athena *'Reason for win:' Despite not having a musical artist in their group, Athena managed to create a catchy jingle. They also made sure the commercial stresses what the Chicken of the Sea executives wanted to convey to consumers. *'Losing team:' KOTU *'Reason for loss:' Clint Black wrote and performed their song in country music style. Although executives liked the jingle, they felt that country music may not appeal to a broader audience. *'Sent to the boardroom:' Jesse James, Joan Rivers, Clint Black *'Fired:' Clint Black, despite the fact that both teams did well. Clint was held responsible for the loss, and this also wasn't his first loss as project manager. *'Notes:' **Despite her confrontational outburst and leaving with her daughter Melissa, Joan Rivers returned the next day for this task. **Annie Duke got another donation of $20,000, raising a total of $265,000. ;Task 12 *'Airdate:' May 3, 2009 *'Task scope:' Individual interviews with Piers Morgan, who will advise Donald Trump on who should advance to the final two. *'Final four:' Jesse James, Joan Rivers, Annie Duke, Brande Roderick *'Fired:' **Brande Roderick, for not having what it took to be the Celebrity Apprentice. Trump said after firing her that she should be very proud of herself for how far she made it and how much money she raised and the job she did. Some people also felt that she relied too much on Annie in past tasks. **Jesse James, for holding back with his contacts and not bringing any big donors from the Cupcake task, Wedding task, and the Ivanka's jewelry brand task. *'Notes:' **Jesse's firing marks the end of the original KOTU members, meaning that for the third consecutive season, the final two are members from the same original team. **Jesse's firing also creates the second ever all-female final two, first occurring in the third season. **Piers recommended Annie and Joan as the final two because he felt Annie was the toughest and also because she raised the most money throughout the season. Even though his interview with Joan got a bit heated at times, he felt she had enough to make it to the final 2 and beat Annie. **Shortly before the end of the boardroom, Trump requested to know why Jesse had never asked his wife, Sandra Bullock, for any donations, adding that just one donation from her could potentially have swung any of the tasks he had lost. Jesse replied that he had promised Bullock that he would only ask her for a donation if he reached the final, but Trump considered this to be a sign of weakness and/or bad judgement, either of which he thought was more than sufficient to justify Jesse's firing. Episode 11 ;Task 13 *'Airdate:' May 10, 2009 *'Task scope:' The final two contestants must each sell tickets to a performance of the Cirque du Soleil show ''Wintuk and create and manage a party to entertain VIP guests before the show. The event must also include a silent auction of items collected by the teams for the auction and showcase the Kodak EasyShare digital frame.“The Celebrity Apprentice,” NBC Universal Media Village. May 10, 2009. (Retrieved 2009-05-13.) *'Annie's team:' Brande Roderick, Dennis Rodman, Tom Green *'Joan's team:' Herschel Walker, Clint Black, Melissa Rivers *'Fired:' Annie Duke *'Celebrity Apprentice:' Joan Rivers *'Notes:' **Joan Rivers' team raised $150,830, while Annie Duke's team raised $465,725. **Annie won 2 of 5 factors: money raised, and charity integration; Joan won 3 of 5 factors: Kodak branding, celebrity integration, and overall guest experience. **Joan Rivers was praised for her stamina, vitality, and tenacity as a 75-year-old woman. **Annie Duke was given credit for her intelligence, professionalism, ruthlessness, game strategy, and overall effectiveness of performance throughout the season. **Khloe Kardashian, Natalie Gulbis, and Tionne Watkins were not present for the live reunion portion of the show. **Piers Morgan and Trace Adkins were present for the live reunion portion of the show. **Event planner David Tutera was originally chosen to assist Joan Rivers with her event planning, but quit before the event took place. **Joan Rivers, who had lost as project manager on the eight task, became the first contestant to be selected as the Apprentice over a finalist who did not lose a task as project manager. Another interesting note is that Annie Duke was the winning project manager on the eight task, but would go on to be defeated by Joan. Annie had also raised more money than Joan in the final task and in the overall season, but was still fired over Joan. References Gallery See The Celebrity Apprentice (season 2)/Gallery External links * Official website Category:Seasons Category:The Celebrity Apprentice 2